Mi único amor
by Seyram Asakura
Summary: Cuando el pasado de uno puede ser el martirio del otro y la desconfianza provoca inseguridad, es difícil mantener la calma. Lo que era imposible de pensar, era que ello trajera aparejada una sorpresa que cambiaría por siempre la vida de ambos. HaoxAnna


_**Notas Iniciales:** Solo quiero decir una cosita, es mi primer HaoxAnna asi que espero benevolencia, gracias._

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman kin no me pertenece a mi._

**Capitulo Único: Mi único amor**

El día que mas esperaba llegó y con él, un ataque de nervios.

En la sala de espera del aeropuerto de Tokio, una muchacha de largo cabello dorado e intensos ojos negros se paseaba de un lado a otro impacientemente.

Llevaba aproximadamente una hora esperando a que el vuelo en el que vendría su novio llegara, pero debido al mal tiempo venia con media hora de retraso.

Aquel joven había ido a un viaje de negocios hacia más o menos dos meses aun cuando había dicho que iba a ser un par de semanas lo que hacía sospechar y temer a Anna.

Mucho antes de haberle pedido ser su novia, aquel muchacho era conocido por sus tantas aventuras con una chica cada semana, pero en cuanto empezaron a salir juntos él le prometió ser solo para ella y ninguna chica mas iba en el lote. Entonces ¿Por qué dudaba?

"_Estas paranoica Anna, el solo se fue de viaje de negocios. Además, te prometió que para él eras la única entonces ¿Por qué dudas?".- _Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez la joven rubia.

**El avión proveniente de Estados Unidos aterrizará en unos minutos por el andén cinco.**

Su corazón se paró y sus manos empezaron a sudar, ese era el vuelo en el que su chico venia. ¿Qué haría?, ¿cómo lo recibiría? Ella no acostumbraba a regalar sonrisa y mucho menos en un lugar público, ¿Un beso? Si, con un beso sería suficiente.

Miró hacia la puerta y lo vio, su cabello castaño y esos andares de superioridad le eran más que conocidos.

Y otra vez la duda volvió haciendo que bajara su cabeza ocultando su rostro entre su cabello. ¿Se abría atrevido a engañarla?, ¿Debería de dudar de la fidelidad de su novio? Esas y más dudas abordaban su cabeza sin piedad.

-'Anna'…

Escuchaba como él la llamaba aunque su voz sonaba un poco lejos.

-'Anna'…

Su voz cada vez se escuchaba más cerca, pero ella seguía con la cabeza gacha intentando quitar esas dudas de su cabeza. ¿Si él le hubiera engañado, se atrevería a volver? No, probablemente se hubiera quedado allí, pero ¿Si solo fue una noche?

"_Ya basta Anna, el aun no ha hecho nada para que desconfíes de su fidelidad"_

-Anna…

Aquella voz ya se encontraba cerca de ella por lo que levanto la cabeza encontrándose frente a frente con él.

-Hao.- fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa Anna? ¿Por qué no me contestas?-Le preguntó el muchacho de largos cabellos castaños soltando en el suelo la pequeña maleta que portaba.

Anna se quedo sin decir una palabra, solo se quedo viéndolo de arriba abajo. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar con él, sin verlo y ¿así es como reaccionaba?

"_Vamos Anna, despierta"_

-¿Así es como me recibes?- Le preguntó con una ceja arqueada y mirándola seriamente.

La rubia despertó de su trance y se acerco a él. Intentó con todos los medios no sonreír, pero le daba una alegría infinita verlo de nuevo. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y por reflejo el castaño le apego mas a él rodeándola por la cintura.

-Bienvenido a casa.- Le dijo antes de besarlo apasionadamente, intentando recuperar todo los besos que no hubo en dos meses.

El castaño correspondió aquel beso salvajemente y empezó a acariciar su espalda, su cintura y sus caderas cosa que hizo que Anna se separara de él instantáneamente.

-Estamos en un lugar público Hao.- Le reprendió mientras posaba sus manos en el pecho de él.

-Lo siento, creo que me emocioné.- Se disculpó mientras le sonreía pícaramente.

-¿Qué tal te fue el viaje?-Preguntó la rubia mientras se separaba de él.

-Bien pero… hablemos de eso después.-Le contestó con una sonrisa burlona mientras volvía a la pequeña maleta y la agarraba de la cintura.

"_¿Después? ¿Por qué después?"._

Y otra vez las dudas volvían a su cabeza. Si no tuviera nada que ocultar se lo contaría ahora ¿no?, entonces ¿Por qué posponerlo?

-Ahora, prefiero hacer otra cosa.- Le susurró al oído sensualmente.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó aun sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Celebrar mi vuelta a casa.- Le contestó al mismo tiempo que le apretaba el trasero y le daba un beso en el cuello.

-Pervertido.

* * *

Los besos y caricias empezaron justo en el momento de subir al ascensor ya que este se encontraba solo y nadie interrumpía a la pareja. Llegaron a la planta donde ellos vivían por lo que tuvieron que cortar el beso para bajar. Anna sacó las llaves de su bolso e intentó abrir la puerta, cosa que se le hizo bastante difícil ya que Hao se había posicionado detrás de ella y le empezó a besar el cuello.

Cuando por fin pudo abrir la puerta, el castaño empujo a Anna hacia adentro y cerró la puerta fuertemente, acto seguido estampó a la rubia contra ella. Se sonrieron con complicidad, no fue una sonrisa de diversión ni alegría, fue una juguetona, sarcástica y lujuriosa.

Hao se acercó a ella abrazándola por la cintura y besando todo su rostro para terminar formando un beso en el que ninguno daba tregua a sus lenguas. El castaño acariciaba su pequeña cintura con parsimonia, subiendo las manos poco a poco; una se colocó en el trasero de la rubia y la otra empezó a acariciar uno de los senos por encima de la ropa, cosa que provocó un pequeño e inaudible gemido de parte de la rubia.

Habían sido dos meses sin tocarse y sin besarse, dos meses de pura abstinencia y ahora lo único que deseaban era redescubrir el cuerpo del otro. Y eso era justamente lo que Hao estaba haciendo. La tocaba y besaba todo lo que podía, como si fuera la última vez que podría estar así con la rubia.

Mientras tanto, Anna gemía agradada con las caricias de Hao las cuales eran desesperadas y bruscas, pero eso a ella no le importaba puesto que mayor placer le proporcionaba. Esa era la parte que más le gusta de su novio, encantadoramente sexy e insaciable.

Hao había llegado al cierre del vestido que ella portaba y lo bajo lentamente mientras le daba pequeños besos en su cuello y hombro. La rubia, al darse cuenta del acto de su chico, lo separó suavemente de ella colocando sus manos en su musculoso pecho y mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- Le preguntó Anna mientras le desabotonaba los botones de su camisa lentamente.

- Llevo dos meses sin ti, dos meses añorando tocarte y besarte como lo estoy haciendo ahora. No es prisa, es ansiedad.- Le contestó al mismo tiempo que la cogía por los muslos y la levantaba para quedar a su altura.

Como reflejo, Anna rodeo la cintura del castaño en tanto le acaricia el pecho, ahora descubierto, y se fundían en un salvaje y apasionado beso. Así como estaban, se dirigieron a la habitación.

Una vez allí, Hao soltó a Anna sobre la cama aun sin romper el beso. Le quitó el vestido completamente, dejándola en ropa interior, y la observó como quien mira una obra de arte.

Su novia era hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra. Había estado anteriormente con muchas chicas, pero ninguna se le asemejaba a Anna; ella era especial para él, la amaba como no había amado a nadie en su vida. Ahora estaba seguro, todas sus dudas y miedo desaparecieron, la elección que había tomado era la correcta y no se echaría hacia atrás, aunque ahora mismo en lo único que pensaba era en complacer su rubia chica.

Las caricias y besos subieron de tono, la habitación cada vez se caldeaba mas aunque a ninguno de los dos amantes le importaba, solo el cuerpo del otro.

Se encontraban sin ropa ninguna, ambos al natural. Hao saboreaba los senos de Anna a su antojo, sin ningún recato; mientras esta, lo único que hacía era gemir complacida y acariciaba de vez en cuando el largo cabello castaño del chico.

Ambos se deleitaron, besaron y acariciaron todo los rincones del cuerpo de su acompañante. Aquel era como un juego sexual para ellos.

El castaño decidió dar por concluido el juego y decidió que era hora de pasar a un siguiente nivel, uno mucho más placentero que el anterior.

Se colocó entre las piernas de la rubia y la penetró con delicadeza nunca antes vista en el, pero esta vez quería hacerla disfrutar independientemente del disfrute de él.

Comenzó con un vaivén lento, disfrutando de cada caricia que el interior de su amada le estaba otorgando a su miembro viril. Los gemidos de Anna eran como un combustible para él. Cuantos más gemidos emitía, más crecía el placer que recorría toda su piel. Era esa una poderosa droga que lo enloquecía a cada instante que transcurría. Podía sentir el fuego ardiendo a lo largo de su cuerpo y los latidos de ella acelerándose a causa de lo inminente. Las embestidas se volvieron cada vez más violentas… la excitación y el placer subían en sobremanera.

La rubia mecía sus caderas de acuerdo a sus necesidades y abrió las piernas todo lo que podía intentando recibir todo el placer que su cuerpo aguantara. Sentía como un calor asfixiante se conglomeraba en su vientre y su vagina se contraía cada vez más. No quería terminar tan pronto pero así fue, un dulce orgasmo le sacudió toda su espina dorsal haciendo que arqueara la espalda y gritaba el nombre de su amante.

El castaño apretó fuertemente los dientes y escondió su cabeza entre los mechones rubios del pelo de Anna. Entraba en ella con dificultad, pues su interior se contraía cada vez más, debido al fuerte orgasmo por el que estaba pasando la rubia, dificultando el paso de su miembro viril. La penetró con toda la fuerza que podía entrando completamente en ella, sintiendo como llegaba al paraíso gracias a los gritos de su rubia compañera y la estrechez de su interior.

Ambos acabaron exhaustos de tanta actividad, aunque los besos y las caricias siguieron después de aquel acto. Estuvieron un rato así, besándose y acariciándose hasta que Hao recordó la decisión que había tomado, se separó del beso y la miro sonriente.

-Ahora vuelvo.- Le susurró para no romper el ambiente que se había formado y se levantó de la cama, sin taparse ni nada, dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas Hao?- Le preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Te tengo una sorpresa.- Le contestó y se apresuró a salir de la habitación dejando a la rubia confundida.

Salió al salón y encontró frente a la puerta la pequeña maleta que había llevado a aquel viaje. Buscó entre sus pertenecías y encontró lo que buscaba, una pequeña cajita azul. La miró suspicazmente y suspiró intentando armarse de valor. No iba a echarse para atrás ahora.

Volvió a la habitación escondiendo la mano detrás de su espalda para que Anna no lo viera y se metió rápidamente en la cama. La rubia se hallaba sentada aparentemente esperándolo.

-¿Y bien?.- Interrogó la rubia más que confundida.

-¿Y bien qué?. – Le contestó el castaño con otra pregunta.

-¿No tenias una sorpresa? ¿Dónde está?. – La paciencia se le estaba acabando y eso se le notaba en la mirada.

El castaño la miró seriamente lo que hizo que Anna se asustara. Estaba completamente nervioso, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría ella pero había que intentarlo pues estaba completamente seguro de que lo que le quedaba del resto de su vida lo quería pasar junto a ella.

-Todas las noches que las pasaba sin ti allí en el hotel pensaba en nosotros, que nos depararía en el futuro y demás cosas.

Anna no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban ¿A dónde quería llegar hao con todo esto?

-Llegué a una conclusión y es que no me imagino mi vida con otra persona que no seas tú, Anna. Por eso quería preguntarte si… ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Terminó Hao enseñando el precioso anillo que había dentro de la cajita azul.

Anna estaba más que impresionada, no se lo podía creer. Se quedo embobada observando el brillante anillo de compromiso que su novio le estaba entregando. Lo miró a los ojos para ver si esto era un sueño o era verdad, pero lo que encontró en los ojos de Hao fue decisión y un gran amor.

Ahora ella se sentía mal, todo este tiempo dudando de él, de su fidelidad y ahora se encontraba delante de ella pidiéndole matrimonio. Esto hizo que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas lo que asusto a Hao, mas no le duro mucho tiempo pues quedo tumbado con su rubia novia encima de él.

-Sí, sí quiero Hao.- Grito a los cuatro vientos para después darle un apasionado beso a su, ahora, prometido.

Hao suspiro de alivio en cuanto se separaron del beso, le puso el anillo de compromiso e hizo que la rubia quedara debajo de él.

-Ahora tenemos otro motivo por el que celebrar.- Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa pero a la vez de felicidad.

La rubia le sonrió con complicidad, uniendo sus bocas a un nuevo beso que más adelante se convertiría en un acto de amor

**FIN**

* * *

**_Notas que nadie lee._**

_Hola, ¿qué tal os pareció? A mi me agrado el resultado, despues de todo no me ha quedado tan mal para ser mi primer HaoxAnna. muchas gracias a Annshail que me ayudo con el summary, gracias muchas gracias ^^_

_No tengo mucho mas que decir, solo que espero sus opiniones, sean malas o buenas. Nos vemos en otro de mis fics, Bye!_

_By: Seyram Asakura_


End file.
